


【授权翻译】你是自由 / [Translation] Perfect Freedom

by Theodora942698



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Claustrophobia, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Trust Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodora942698/pseuds/Theodora942698
Summary: 信任不会无端而来；它需要你去学会。艾伦，在期望得到同伴的任何信任之前，必须学会信任自己 —— 而利威尔坚决地陪他走下去。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 15





	【授权翻译】你是自由 / [Translation] Perfect Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912068) by [Ketita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketita/pseuds/Ketita). 

> 原作：Perfect Freedom  
作者：Ketita  
翻译：Theodora
> 
> 故事发生在艾伦15岁那年：不是每个拥有力量的人都天生卓越，无所畏惧。  
13年的老文，感谢作者Ketita太太带来这个故事，并且在6年以后允许我翻译！太太在AO3，喜欢这篇文的话请一定要来原文留kudos和评论！！

艾伦真的不喜欢墙。那些庞大的，高耸的就够可怕了，至少他们提供保护。最坏的墙是监牢里的那些，钢铁栏杆，层层锁链，几夜下来，艾伦恨不得咬掉自己的胳膊钻出去（它应该能长回来的，是吧？）受审反而成了解脱。他被绑得结实，没错，可是至少还能呼吸。  
相比之下，调查兵团的禁闭简直像出门野餐。白天，有各种各样的活儿给他做（哪怕是在怀疑的眼皮底下），还能得空偷闲。可是一到晚上，利威尔就会来找他，带他走下长长的楼梯，关上整晚。艾伦也曾经提出抗议（“能再待五分钟吗，长官？”），但得到的不过是面无表情地一瞥，嫌他麻烦，然后干脆利落地拖下去。  
他没有再尝试过。  
他安静地跟着利威尔走下楼梯，感觉石墙的重量犹如千斤万锭，越来越沉，空气静滞不动，阻涩窒息。他的牢房是黑洞，一只老虎张开的嘴，它懒洋洋地打哈欠，准备吞他入腹。艾伦逼着自己的脚步向前挪动，手里蜡烛攥得更紧了。  
“快点儿进去，我没有一整夜跟你耗。”  
烛光先行，小小的空间霎时流光溢彩，黑暗被逼向角落，露出他的床和一个小夜壶的剪影。艾伦吞咽着，向他的蜡烛偷瞄一眼。它也许能再撑半个小时。  
入睡不是最难熬的。醒来才是。  
艾伦回头看利威尔，他的脸庞浸在油灯的光辉里，棱角分明，暗影阴翳，灼灼逼人。那表情对艾伦的煎熬表现不出一丝遗憾。他叹了口气，向前挪动脚步，把那残剩的蜡烛小心地放在床边的小矮凳子上。  
“晚安。” 利威尔说。艾伦吓得一跳。他此前还从来没得到过这种关照。  
“——晚安！” 他打了个结巴，利威尔早已撞紧了门。只有锁芯吱呀呻吟，算作回答。直到明天利威尔来找，他都不会再看见哪怕一个人影。  
最好还是睡下去，在他的蜡烛烧完以前。艾伦仰面躺在床上，天花板压得太近，提供不了任何一点儿安慰。他闭上眼睛，可是土石高楼的重量在他的想象中仍然重压胸口，掐紧喉咙。他强迫自己深呼吸。空气足够他呼吸，门上的通风口足够宽敞。他还没窒息。高楼不会倾塌。  
他发现被子底下他的拳头紧紧攥着。他放开它们。  
过了多久了？透过眼皮他还能感觉到烛光，但是…  
只是检查一下，也许他忘记了时间。  
艾伦把眼睛睁开一条缝，他的心脏在胸膛里痛苦地抽搐。蠢货，他暗自咒骂。天花板又不会掉下来。一切如昨。他向左右小心瞥一眼，只为了偷瞄还剩多少蜡烛，然后使劲阖上眼睛。  
除了他自己呼吸时的粗粝声音，他听不见任何声音。他知道，听久了沉默，也会耳鸣的。  
只有那么几个小时。他能熬过去。  
不知什么时候他好像试着睡了一会儿，他睡沉了，他巨人化。  
突然之间他的身体变得太大，太大了，挤在小小的牢房里，却没力气挣脱四面八方围堵的石头。他非投降不可，内心深处的某个地方正一点点撕裂。他挣扎着逃跑，挣断骨头 — 每一寸皮肤上仿佛有千钧之重 —- 任他百般挣扎，石墙岿然不动。他眼前溅上猩红，他发出一声痛吼，可是无人听见。无人伸出援手。他的整个世界在四墙之内被倾轧碾碎。  
他不能移动，他无法呼吸，他会死在锁紧的牢房里，死于巨人化，多么讽刺 ——  
艾伦在沥青的黑暗里猝然惊醒，被单缠紧了他，大口喘息，喉咙生疼。他被活埋在这里，犹有人性，却被夺走一切感官。他看不见，听不见，只有被他自己掐断的尖叫声。每根神经都痛。他用力揉眼睛，手上全是水；在他脑海里他的手指染满鲜血。  
他几乎是滚下了床，看不见的地板坚硬冰冷。一所坟墓。艾伦向前伸出手，摸索着门 ——它会不会消失？会不会把他永远关在这里？

艾伦连滚带爬，恍惚感觉到一阵清爽的空气。门。他爬起来跪在地上，四处敲打抓挠，想要一个把手，拉环，任何东西 ——  
绝望的号叫，那门不堪挪动分毫。他可以砸碎它，他疯狂中暗自设想，举起拳就要打，接着，停下来停下来，接着真的努力停下来，放下手，肩膀和额头撞上它。  
他头晕眼花倒在地板上，脸颊贴着石头，可是他没撞到门，如果他撞上门然后碰伤自己 —— 一旦他巨人化噩梦便会成真，这一切就是他的坟墓 —— 他会死在黑暗之中，泥土之下，监牢禁锢 ——  
沉重而有节奏的重击声涤荡不休，他以为那是他自己的心跳，直到有人哐地扯开牢房的门，空气骤然涌入，他的眼睛在光亮里短暂失明。  
“艾伦？喂，艾伦，给我好好呼吸！”  
他后背紧贴地板，他的手腕动不了，被铐住了，他被铐住了，呼吸越来越浅，而他永远只能看见烧穿视网膜的一层火光。  
清晰的，尖锐的疼痛突然切过他的脸，艾伦最后一次惊呼 —- 下一秒意识到氧气灌满了他的肺。他全身瑟缩一下，现实随即自动归位。  
光线不再灼烧了；一只小灯停在左边的地上。他手腕上的镣铐只是一双手，温暖而有力，让他稳稳留在实地上。房间游动着自动聚焦，在艾伦疲惫不堪的眼前凝聚成利威尔兵长的样子。  
“对不起，” 他条件反射地惊呼一声，他的大脑挣扎着跟上现实。90%的情况里，先道歉总是最明智的。但利威尔仍然板着脸，艾伦意识到他仰躺在地，而利威尔正附下身，用他身体的重量紧压住艾伦的。利威尔，头发凌乱，光着脚，身上穿着的，大概也许只能说成睡衣。  
“你醒过来没有？” 利威尔坐起来，粗暴地提着衬衫前襟把艾伦拎起来坐好。  
“是的，” 艾伦急促地说，因为一旦他足够清醒，就马上能反应出这一切有多尴尬，感觉出这么个半穿衣服的利威尔，有多近，多暖和，他得正常起来。战栗不时刺激他的神经，但是他感到越来越安定。  
灯光。温暖。空气。  
利威尔无可奈何地叹息，一只手从眼睛上面抚过去。“见鬼的凌晨5点，” 他说道，“我本来还能再睡半个小时的。”  
艾伦的目光抬不起来，忽然发现他的膝盖真是世界上最值得看的东西。他的大脑跟着一团绝望的信息碎片游去飘来。利威尔平时五点起床。利威尔睡得这么近，近到能听见艾伦的尖叫并且为他而来。利威尔的睡衣胸口，有一只歪歪扭扭的小兔子。  
现在，任何一瞬间，他都可能淹死在一串可怕的针对他不干净不整洁的批判里，他的睡眠习惯，也许是他的梦魔，他的黑暗恐惧。艾伦几乎能想象得出利威尔平静的讽刺声线 ——  
“我希望你没有在假装坐着睡着或者玩别的什么愚蠢把戏，” 利威尔说着站起来。“你早上五点把我叫醒的，现在也别想自己回床上睡。也不是说你能睡下去，不管怎么说，这地方简直就是灾难现场。真是个天才，奇妙床单造型的天才。起来，我们出去跑步。”  
吓呆了的艾伦只能冲他瞪眼，“穿着睡衣？”  
“你有两分钟换衣服，哦，一分钟，既然你愿意花一分钟问这个愚蠢问题，我才不在乎你想怎么出去。还不如光着出去呢。”  
“可是您也没换衣服。”  
“我只用穿上鞋。”  
“您穿睡衣去跑步？”  
利威尔骂了一句，揪着艾伦的胳膊让他站起来。“现在你也是了，介于你忙着当个蠢货而不是穿上衣服。”  
“等等——！” 艾伦只来得及套上靴子，跟在利威尔身后笨拙的垫着脚，在被拽下楼的路上努力提上靴子。利威尔不知怎么顺路拿起一双鞋，下一秒他们已经在院子里了。  
大大小小的建筑都笼着一种茫茫的不真实感。零星几行警卫，没一个有胆子对凌晨五点穿着睡衣晨跑的人类最强表示惊讶。也许他就是每天这样。晨曦未至，古堡藏身在幽暗冰蓝的月光之中。它纹丝不动，隐隐听着树丛之中雏鸟上下欢跳，啁啾而鸣。空气清新澄澈，与地牢的封闭窒息截然不同。  
艾伦深深吸气，鼻翼微颤，不由自主闭上双眼。  
肩膀被人一阵残暴的摇晃，他尖叫一声，差点没在呼气的时候呛死。  
“我告诉你别睡了，” 利威尔厉声指责，“过来，懒惰的小鬼。对你的战斗技巧我毫无信心，但起码跑步你应该能跟上吧。”  
他就这么出发了，艾伦在他身后绊了个跟头，准备起跑。和让一起，跑步总是变成决赛和不可省略的摔跤。但这一次，他只跑了几步就发现利威尔根本没有跟上。他不慌不忙地稳定在一种悠闲的节奏里，始终不变。他会被刺激得跟他赛跑吗？艾伦往前跑一段，用余光悄悄观察利威尔。利威尔撇他一眼，那目光让艾伦觉得自己是个三岁幼儿。真是尴尬，艾伦重新跟上利威尔的脚步，跑在他身边，双脚着地的节奏舒缓而轻松。一点儿都不觉得负担，反而感到他的肌肉开始放松，他的心跟着那平稳的敲击声，终于得以安慰。  
几乎无知无觉，而他们已经绕场两圈，利威尔放慢脚步。艾伦暗暗希望他继续跑，但他猜测也许这就足够了。他停下来，深吸一口气。  
“你可真他妈开心啊，” 利威尔说，“我就应该天天这么把你拽起来。”  
“求您！” 艾伦来不及闭嘴就已经冲口而出。越早起，就意味着越少忍受令人窒息的黑暗——他极力把关于黑暗的想法推向一边。这时候毁掉心情毫无意义。  
“嗯，” 利威尔哼了一声。既然艾伦有兴趣，他现在说不定该不这么做。  
“利威尔！” 韩吉的声音远远传来，清晨的静谧里显得格外敞亮。“还有艾伦！小家伙，你看起来真的糟透了啊，这是什么情况？”  
艾伦倒吸一口气，几个小时以前的羞耻悄悄地回来，他的舌头又不听使唤了。  
”我也许不小心踢了这小混蛋几下，“ 利威尔说，”在我遛他的时候。”  
艾伦目瞪口呆。  
“你得对他好一点啊！” 韩吉大声抗议，“你把他打坏了，我要拿什么做实验！”  
哦神明在上，别再提实验的事儿了。艾伦努力让自己显得弱小又无助，太难了，尤其是他确实比对面两个人都高不少。如果他能粘着利威尔——  
“既然你这么坚持，” 利威尔说，挥腿横扫向艾伦的膝盖，几乎把他掀翻个跟头，毫无准备，艾伦栽倒在地，花了整整一刻钟才缓过来。“好了，现在他一整天都做不了实验了。”  
韩吉长叹一声，飞快地平复心情，回击，“我逮到你穿睡衣了！”  
“你把我别的衣服都毁得跟破布一样，你觉得我还能穿什么？”  
艾伦站起来，头晕目眩，眼睛离不开利威尔。他不知该怎么去理解这个男人。他只知道他想要怎么理解 —— 利威尔在试着照顾他，沿着一条不太常规的思路，但怎么知道他不是在一厢情愿？他几乎一夜没睡。也许他已经开始幻想了。  
“艾伦。”  
“兵长？”  
“去洗个澡，把你自己弄干净，然后到我办公室，反正你今天受了伤，对韩吉已经没什么用了。”  
“明白了，长官。” 艾伦匆匆行礼，转身走开，脑子里一团乱麻。

————————————  
艾伦洗了澡，向利威尔办公室走去。他清楚那在什么地方，但是从未有机会真正拜访。现在是早上六点，营地在慢慢苏醒。艾伦在路上向他的朋友打招呼，可是不敢停下来跟三笠，爱尔敏多说几句。如果他拖延太久，谁知道利威尔会不会用什么灵异第六感把他揪出来。  
只敲了一下门，艾伦就听见里面的人让他进去。房间比他想象的更小，但置身其中，不知怎么就让人觉得亲切舒服。几栋书架，一方小桌，角落摆着旧式沙发。不消说，一切必定干干净净。  
“你还真来了。我都开始怀疑我是不是要出去把你捞出来了。坐下。” 利威尔冲沙发点点头，向他走来，从桌上拿起一沓文件。  
艾伦顺从地坐下，利威尔把一沓纸扔到他膝头。  
“看见没有？这颗星球上最无聊的报告。你尽可以活上一千年，也找不出比描述这个兵团所需泡菜数量统计分析更让人头皮脑痴呆的东西。就为了完全不可理解的原因，或者也说不定是因为他就是这么个痛恨生活的混蛋，埃尔文让我读完所有这一摞，然后算出我们下个冬天要囤多少泡菜。既然我懒得算，这就是你的工作。如果以后泡菜不够，就从你的补给里扣。” 利威尔停顿一下，“妈的，真是无聊到我都不想讲一遍。干活吧。闭上嘴，直到你能吐出一句 ‘我做完了，利威尔兵长’ 为止。”  
“是，兵——”  
“闭上嘴。”  
艾伦闭嘴了。利威尔转身背对他开始俯在桌上工作，似乎是什么无聊程度比泡菜报告只低一级的东西。艾伦看向手里那一沓纸，认真地考虑兵长是不是在跟他开玩笑，因为利威尔好像就喜欢折磨人 —— 但是没有，它们的的确确是一沓关于泡菜的分析报告。利威尔从不对任何人直言不讳，他惊讶他竟然会就这样在艾伦面前提到埃尔文。  
好吧，最好开始干活。他不想去思考如果搞砸了利威尔会怎么处理他。艾伦开始读第一页，然后…发现它的的确确无聊的相当可观。他听见他的脑子正在停止工作，他的眼睛掠过一行行字，但他逼自己读下去。  
但是真的。真的非常无聊。  
利威尔的办公室其实很不错。沐浴在晨光照耀下，而艾伦的牢房却在黑暗中沉没，此处微风吹拂，新鲜的空气从窗外徐徐而来。甚至连沙发都很舒服，柔软而轻松，陈旧得恰到好处。  
他都不知道什么时候，艾伦的眼皮变得沉重，惊扰不休的夜晚开始反击，他坠入睡眠。  
他醒来，日头高悬，惊恐地意识到他睡着了，他完了，他砰地一声滚到地上。他猛地撑起脑袋看向办公桌，可是利威尔不在 —— 小小的缓刑。  
利威尔不见踪影，同样消失的还有他膝盖上的一沓报告。一袭深绿色的调查兵团斗篷取而代之，披在他肩上，当他摔下沙发的时候滑落在地。利威尔会杀了他的。  
艾伦捡起斗篷 （问题是，它到底是怎么出现的？），甚至还想起来掸了掸灰，以军人的严格标准叠得一丝不乱，然后拔腿就跑。  
他会好好求他的。如果他忏悔得足够真诚，利威尔说不定还会保留一点仁慈。  
开什么玩笑？他已经是个死人了。  
无论何时只要他不想见利威尔，后者一定在当场出现。但是此刻，艾伦找遍了整个营地，才在武器库找到踪迹，他正和两个部下一起清洁他的立体机动。艾伦冲到他面前，扑倒在地，双手放在他膝盖上，磕磕巴巴地拼出一句非常抱歉。  
“你要干什么？我还有事要做。”  
就像是整个早上都没发生过。艾伦全然不知所措，只能就这么盯着他看。“但是 —— 那个报告 ——”  
“我去了厕所，发现卫生纸存量堪忧，” 利威尔平静地说，“忘了它吧。找别的小朋友玩去。要么做点儿你没用的时候 —— 当然是你的大部分时间——会做的事儿。”  
“我…好的，兵长。” 直截了当的驳回，艾伦想不出别的还有什么可说。  
这一天以古怪的方式结束，几乎像是把两天强扭成一个。后半部分一切如常，他训练，偶尔和朋友在一起。放弃训练，花时间和三笠爱尔敏聊天当真是个诱惑，但还不足以让他真的改变行动。然而这天前半部分，清晨的会面，仍旧异乎寻常地，半真半假地停在那里，好像他和利威尔共同分享了某种秘密。在漫长的单调重复里艾伦有时甚至想不起它，要么就努力忘掉。  
即便如此，当夕阳西下，他还是忍不住浑身紧绷，明白一天的结束就是利威尔再次带走他的时候，像这一天最初的开始那样结束它。  
“你还好吗？” 三笠突然问，艾伦猛地回到现实。  
“什么？啊，是，我当然很好！” 他强挤出一个微笑，希望它看起来足够真实。从三笠和爱尔敏脸上的表情来看，它显然不够。  
“你一天都不太对劲。比一般的不对劲还不对。”  
“哈哈，三笠。”  
爱尔敏插话，“是利威尔兵长吗？你总是转来转去像在找他。而且你过于紧张了。”  
“我才没有紧张。而且利威尔兵长很好的。他对我还不错。“  
他的话营造出一种呆若木鸡的安静氛围。  
”我不觉得任何人曾经把利威尔兵长和 ‘不错’ 放在同一个句子里，” 让最后说。“除非这个句子是 ‘今天本来还不错，如果利威尔兵长没有踢我’ 之类的。”  
“我看见他早上把你撂在地上了。” 还是爱尔敏。  
艾伦刚要张口，就听见身后沉闷的脚步声，所有人的嘴都干脆利落地闭上了。  
“来吧，艾伦，小朋友的上床时间到了。”  
艾伦又不能呼吸了。他努力不在脸上显露出来，起身，膝盖僵直。爱尔敏眯起眼睛，艾伦开始觉得他装得不怎么成功。  
“晚安，大家，” 他还是说，“那就明天见了。”  
“你确定你没事吗？” 三笠一般在打人之前，眼神都像现在这样。  
“真的，我没事。” 艾伦状似随意地挥挥手，“我真不知道你在担心什么。”  
“我们是要在这儿唠叨一晚上吗？因为我觉得，你聊天的时候也可以顺便打扫厕所。”  
“不要，兵长，我就来了。” 艾伦不情愿地留给他的朋友们一个背影，抬起头，把全身的力气都花在走路上。他的心脏在以一公里每分钟的速度狂跳，让他头重脚轻。  
不去想终点，他把注意力放在这条路的每一个细节上。他数窗户的数量，聆听小鸟朝夜风歌唱，蝙蝠的高音透过夜色传进他的耳朵。  
片刻，窗外已是漆黑一片，艾伦匆匆移开目光，转向走廊的灯光。他看着石块瓷砖在脚下后退，发现靴子的脚趾部位有一小块泥斑。是他走运，兵长还没看见。他跟着利威尔身后那双翅膀，想起战场上他极致的速度，无与伦比的精准。他整个身体都如此纤细，但是结实精巧，每一块肌肉和纤维都是。在他身边，艾伦觉得自己整个儿地太庞大，太笨拙。  
他们只在途中停下过一次，利威尔拿了一盏油灯和一本书，佩特拉也在那时跟上他们。艾伦希望这停留能持续到世界灭亡，可惜只能继续跟着走。  
“嘿，艾伦，” 佩特拉友善而不带热情地说。艾伦点点头，心里在想她怎么会出现。  
利威尔显然不可能给他解释。他开始跟她谈起阻碍科技进步的三两人物，艾伦甚至都没听说过，利威尔显然有无数信手拈来的极度负面评价。让他惊讶的是兵长几乎没对佩特拉说一句重话，反而任由她被一通颇有创意的批判逗得开心。

不管艾伦怎么内心祈祷她赶快走人，佩特拉仍然一路随着他们到最后的楼梯。为什么她还在这儿？为什么她要看着？  
“下来，” 利威尔已经站在三层阶梯一下，回过头看艾伦为什么没有跟上。  
艾伦低下头看着那楼梯，消失在灯光尽头。他没有蜡烛了，艾伦骤然想起来。他们会把他扔进黑暗里。  
“嗯？” 利威尔在催他，而艾伦发现他挪不动脚步。利威尔向他走近一步，他知道某种暴力惩罚已经逼近了，佩特拉会看着，利威尔会打他，然后把他拖下去。  
动啊，他无声地对他的腿吼。  
“艾伦，” 利威尔的声音很轻。“你会走下这段楼梯的。”  
艾伦大口吞咽，想把这道命令整个钉进心里去。他会走下去的。走进黑夜里头。他的脚向前挪了一寸，靴子刮擦地板的刺耳声音几乎是唯一的人声。  
他已经听见寂静贴上他的耳膜。  
“求您。” 艾伦的声音在裂开。  
“你晚上只能被锁起来。” 利威尔提醒他。  
艾伦摇头。利威尔的双眼始终紧紧钉在艾伦身上，现在却和佩特拉交换了一个颇有深意的目光，把台灯递给她。艾伦只有一秒的时间理解发生了什么，随刻利威尔居然把他拎过肩膀，扛着他下楼。  
艾伦只出了一声就咬住了自己的舌头，强迫自己的四肢一动不动。他想尖叫，但是竭力保住残余的自尊心，不管他到底还能剩下多少，然后把尖叫吞下去了。他想反抗，但是挑战利威尔兵长这个想法实在太遥远。从某种程度上，他已经完全了解只要发生惨剧，那么一定可以随时更悲剧一点。攻击利威尔兵长，显然就是那个导致更悲剧一些的选项。所以他看着自己被背下楼梯，直到实在无法忍受眼前摇晃的黑色阶梯，紧紧闭上了眼。最好不要知道，不要看见。  
向下的路似乎永无止尽，但是艾伦宁愿永远如此，也不要到达最后一级。但是无论怎么遗忘，他总能感觉到楼梯结束，利威尔正在大步走在平地上。  
到此为止了。艾伦几乎呜咽出来。  
“利威尔，你确定要这么做吗？” 他听见佩特拉遥远的声音，感觉到利威尔的头在他的胃旁边点了一点。  
门吱呀一声开了，利威尔走进去。轻而易举地，他把艾伦扔在床上。艾伦几乎在身体触到床单的一瞬间蜷缩成一团，双手紧紧护住头。如果他一直闭着眼，也许他就可以骗自己灯光还没消失，他还在楼上，安全的待在利威尔那个温暖的，阳光明媚的房间里。  
另一阵响动，这一次是关门声。艾伦对这声音熟悉得就像听他自己的名字。它重重地阖紧，一声巨响包裹住艾伦喉咙里的呜咽，插销凄厉地喀响，锁扣紧了。  
只剩下他了。  
还有寂静。他再也忍不住断断续续的哭泣，反正再也不会有人听见。他甚至不知道，如果他哭喊得嘶声力竭，利威尔还会不会来。  
一个陌生的，刺耳的，完全不熟悉，不属于这里的声音，在牢房里回荡。艾伦的眼泪凝固在脸上，心脏停跳一拍。有什么东西在地板上拖动。他完全控制不住地睁开眼睛，僵硬地看着粗糙的石墙。  
看着石墙。  
有光。  
艾伦惊叫一声跳起来，滚到一边，简直不能相信他的眼睛告诉他的一切。房间里当然有光，因为油灯就在那，放在地板上，利威尔在他床边的小凳子上坐着，显然刚把它拖到墙边，为了能靠着墙。  
他怡然自得，毫不担心，那本书正摊开放在面前。  
利威尔弹了一下舌头，一声清响，在寂静里如同炮弹。“这光线真够糟的，下次应该带点什么来挂着灯。”  
“你 —— 您在这里做什么？” 艾伦终于说，他害怕这是个幻影，只要开口，一切就会消失。  
“接着读我的书。这里没人打扰。”  
“但是 —— 门 —— 门是锁住的。”  
“哦天哪，” 利威尔埋首读书，头也不抬地说，“我还真不知道是我自己告诉佩特拉把门锁上的。”  
“可是 —— ”  
利威尔终于抬头看他。“如果你没什么有价值的东西要说，能不能请你闭上嘴，给我们俩留点儿安静时间？”  
艾伦点点头，大口呼吸，一只手胡乱抹掉眼睛周围的水，吸吸鼻子。他仰面躺下，迎头看向昏暗的吊顶，听着另一个人的呼吸声，还有间或的翻页声音，衣服纸页悉悉簌簌，鞋底轻轻刮蹭地板。  
天花板没有坠落。  
艾伦忽然意识到他还穿着衣服和鞋，坐起来，想脱掉它们。他看着利威尔，考虑良久才问出来，“您要穿我的睡衣吗？”  
利威尔要和他关上一整晚就已经够难受的了，如果让他直到明天早上被放出去之前都这么坐着一定更糟，也就是说 —— “您想睡在床上吗？”  
“在你的鞋弄脏它以后，不想。” 利威尔哼了一声。  
“可是是您把我扔到床上的啊，” 艾伦咕哝着，随后意识到这真是个愚蠢的主意。利威尔盯着他，然后动了动椅子，清清嗓子。  
“…很抱歉弄脏你的床。”  
在你做了所有那些之后为了这点事说抱歉吗…艾伦向后躺下，忍不住神经质地笑了一声。  
“您可以睡在毯子上，” 艾伦控制住自己，顺不过气来似的对他说。利威尔似乎毫不惊讶。  
“我猜我的确可以，” 不管什么原因，这句话突然让艾伦放松不少。  
“那么我就睡在地上了。” 艾伦重新坐起来，翻身下床。利威尔瞥了一眼，皱起眉。  
“待在床上。”  
“可是 —— ”  
利威尔看着他。  
“不会有点尴尬吗？” 艾伦小声说。他跟足够多的人分享过营房，但他们都不是眼前这位直属长官。他们全都不是利威尔。  
“尴尬已经死了，” 利威尔说，“我杀了它。别总表现得像个愚蠢的十几岁的孩子。”  
“我会尽力的，兵长。” 他没在幻想；利威尔真的嘴唇上扬，他在微笑。  
他安静地躺着，不错眼地看着那位兵长解开立体机动，脱下靴子。明明就在早上他刚见过穿着睡衣的利威尔，这还是不一样，这么看着他解开领带，叠好放在凳子上，再一件件脱下他白天穿的层层衣物。在利威尔脱衣服这件事里，有哪个重点正攥住他的胃在拧，而且，哦，天呐，利威尔这是要什么都不穿就睡觉还是怎么的？  
他翻身滚到他那一侧，背对着利威尔，祈祷对方还没看见他烧得红透了的脸。尴尬已经死了，他尖锐地提醒自己。如果任何人能谋杀尴尬这种存在，那一定只有利威尔兵长。而且，别总表现得像个愚蠢的十几岁的孩子。  
看起来今晚没人要去穿睡衣了，但是这会儿艾伦也不能爬起来去换衣服。他闭上眼睛。  
床单簌簌地响，利威尔躺下，艾伦的心脏砰砰地跳，一公里外大概都能听清楚。但是什么都没发生。利威尔只是在他旁边的毯子上躺下，几乎都没碰到他。艾伦听见他的呼吸声越来越平稳。  
也许这就是他说的别像个十几岁孩子。他们不过是分享一条毯子。艾伦叹了口气，才意识到他刚才一直屏住呼吸，他的脚尖颤抖了一下，然后放松下来。  
牢房里很静，但不再是一片死寂。两种心脏，两种呼吸的频率，还有另一个人的体温在他身边。光如此温柔。  
哪还有什么坟墓。  
倘若人类最强，倘若艾伦迄今所见唯一真正的自由者，都敢踏进囚笼，他又是谁？他怎么还能怨恨？

——————————  
第二天晚上甚至更好。利威尔带了他自己的睡衣（还是带小兔子的那件）以及床垫被子，在艾伦身边打地铺。真的只有一点点失望。噩梦没有回来，另一个人在身边，赶走了它。艾伦想起第一天晚上的亲近，还是难受地瑟缩一下。  
利威尔兵长会怎么回应，如果他说只是想要什么人分享床，而不是睡在地板上？多半只是怒视着他直到艾伦妥协。他猜他的策略完全不会有效。  
“晚安。” 他说，只是为了听见利威尔回答，  
“晚安。” 

——————————  
不是说他喜欢被关起来，但是至少如今，尚可忍受。知道利威尔会和他一起，就足够让他的心安静下来，到这种地步，他都开始质疑这是不是都是他的过分想象，一种过度反应。  
甚至在他的朋友身边，他都觉得冷静了不少，头一次觉得让可能是错的。也许他不是在赌博，也许他不会突然发怒。即便如此，他待在他们中间，总有点儿不对劲，总在用眼角余光去寻找他的某个监护者。但只要他和利威尔在一起，就都没关系。  
第三天晚上，利威尔来的时候似乎比以往更严肃紧张，艾伦绞尽脑汁思索是不是他自己做错了什么。也许不是，艾伦小心地猜；兵长一定有很多别的事情要担心。  
当他们走出大厅的时候，埃尔文停住了他们。  
“利威尔，” 他们两个同时回头，他和利威尔凝重地对视良久，利威尔根本不掩饰他的怒火。  
“遵命，长官。” 利威尔转身，粗暴地拉住艾伦，疾步走出大厅。  
刚才到底发生了什么？  
一路上艾伦都在犹豫要不要问起，最终什么也没说。这不是他该关心的。可是他的确注意到，佩特拉没来跟着他们，仅仅是这么想，曾经的焦虑恐惧就已经隐隐现身。  
可是利威尔的衣服还在凳子上摆着，他的地铺被子还在床边。他在他们身后关上门，现在艾伦真的知道有什么不对劲了。  
“谁来关门，兵长？”  
“没有人，” 利威尔低声说，他拿出的是一副手铐，铁链叮哐作响。“给我你的手。”  
艾伦本能地把手紧紧握在胸前。  
“别这么看着我，” 利威尔突然厉声说。“埃尔文说我不能跟你待一晚上，让别人把我跟你锁在一起。不能让你出去，所以我得把你铐在床上。”  
他拉过艾伦的手，沉重的金属环住它，扣紧了。“但是 —— 如果团长命令你不能留下…”  
当啷一声，利威尔把手铐另一端铐在床柱上。艾伦试探着动了动，发现链子的长度足够而完全不限制他睡梦中的动作。利威尔直起身来，向他怒目而视。  
“看看你周围，小鬼。你看见我听了多少命令吗？我说了我要负你的责任，如果你绝望到这种地步，又打算怎么跟巨人战斗？”  
艾伦动动嘴唇，又闭上了嘴。利威尔违反命令，为了他？他如此渺小无用，他怎么受得起。但要是他让利威尔离开，多半只会得到一拳作回应。利威尔只做他想做的，这一向表达得非常清楚。  
于是，他安静地看着利威尔背对他躺下。利威尔在试着关照他，这个事实比整个世界上所有锁住的门，所有高墙铁索都更让他惊惶失措。艾伦回想他有生以来见过的所有的成年人；除了他的妈妈，没有任何人想这样关心他，真切地在乎。成年人活在他们自己的世界里，小鬼们只是不得不照料的负担。汉尼斯倒是想保护任何人，可他搞砸了一切。  
在托洛斯特，当皮克希思司令官听他说话的时候，艾伦第一次觉得他踏进了这个神秘的世界，在那里他的声音有某种分量，在那里他作为一个独立的个体被度量。但即使在那时，那也是只有他和爱尔敏，三笠一起。三个人面对整个世界，面对成年人们，面对巨人。在托洛斯特，他被捧上雕像神台上，其他人战斗，死去，而他只要封住墙。责任在艾伦肩膀上比他搬起的巨石还沉重。在审判台上，他又低低跪下，铁索横拦，没有援手，只有一群大人争抢他的尸体。那一天，获得胜利的是团长和兵长，不是艾伦自己说的话。至少，对旁人来说不是。  
利威尔从未经历他的成长过程，跟所有旁人一样，他没有任何理由相信他除了是个怪物还有什么可剩下。利威尔没有任何特殊能力，只有他一场场血战杀出来的力量。  
真的，如果还有什么关于巨人之力是艾伦后悔的，那就是它抛来的这条捷径。他永远不可能跟人类比，跟那些知道被吃就是死路一条的生命去比较。他觉得他好像在作弊。  
艾伦又向利威尔的背影看去，看这个人类最强，在某一间牢房里宣称他归为己有，又在这一间里重新宣告。  
“谢谢你，” 他轻轻地说。  
”我们之中至少还有个人正想睡着呢。” 利威尔喃喃地说。

————————————  
第二天早上他和利威尔在一起的时间不过几分钟，剩下的整天那人毫无踪迹，他一直被交给厄尔德和冈特看管。艾伦想着要去找利威尔，甚至想去办公室堵他，可是如果利威尔想跟他说话，他自然知道在哪儿见艾伦。寻找利威尔总是有种负面效应：更多的打扫任务。  
剩下的104期成员没出现在晚餐桌上，所以艾伦没什么别的可做，只能不停地搜寻别的桌子，想找出某个兵长的影子。一无所获。说不准利威尔有任务在身，被派出营地？艾伦有点失望，他竟然没被通知，但是马上把这想法逼到脑后。利威尔兵长根本对他没这种义务。  
黑夜在窗外转眼降临。利威尔一定就快出现了。他不去想任何其他可能性。  
“艾伦。”  
艾伦猛地一惊，回头看见米克·扎卡勒斯的大块头。心头重重敲了一下。  
“可是，”他问他，“兵长在哪儿？”  
米克眯起眼睛，表情不为所动。“他来不了 (注1)。今天我负责把你锁起来。” 他把玩着指尖一串钥匙，然后晃晃脑袋，“走吧。”  
来不了，艾伦想着，机械地跟着移动。利威尔出了什么事？他受伤了吗？这么想当真荒唐，可是足够令人惶恐。这个问题在他舌尖滚动，但是他不问。  
利威尔，众所周知，整个兵团最令人发怵的人物。怎么会，艾伦都不敢问米克的东西，怎么就敢这么问他？  
关于利威尔的想法让他把一切抛之脑后，直到最后一级台阶，而他乍然想起，如果利威尔不在这里，利威尔就也不会出现在他的房间里。  
米克推开门，目有所指地看向艾伦。艾伦逼自己往前走。  
“你闻起来吓得不轻。”  
“分队长，” 他脱口而出，“兵长说我留可以一根蜡烛。这里会很黑。” 令人骄傲，他说完了整句话，只有一点点颤抖。米克耸耸肩膀。“既然这样的话，你就留着这盏灯好了。” 他把它递给艾伦，后者飞快地伸手抢过，在他来得及改变主意之前。  
不知怎么他自己向牢房走了几步。利威尔的毛毯还卷在墙角，他的睡衣还叠在一边，一切如初。  
“你知道为什么利威尔不在这儿吗？” 米克突然说。艾伦回头，满目疑问。“他被罚义务劳动了。因为他违反命令：待在你的牢房外头。”  
利威尔兵长被罚义务劳动，这想法简直不切实际。他看起来如此高于一切，艾伦有时候都忘了他也有命令要服从。利威尔过后一定会找他算账的。  
“埃尔文不想让他进你牢房的唯一原因，” 米克接着说，“就是如果你睡到一半突然巨人化，他会被当场碾死。”  
这句话勒紧了他，艾伦呼吸得像断了气，比跟阿妮训练还疼。他呆站在原地，米克自顾自关上门，扣紧了锁。  
他绊倒在床边，崩溃地直直趴在上面。他根本没想过这一点。他只知道害怕自己被墙压碎，都没考虑过利威尔的命运，和他关在一起，无处逃命，只有一死。  
他宁可忍受一千个噩梦缠身的夜晚，也不要冒这种险。他不要伤害利威尔。他不会的。难怪他们要关住他 —— 他真是个怪物，他控制不了自己，没有任何一个韩吉的神奇实验能改变这一点。他在托洛斯特攻击了三笠，爱尔敏差一点就没能把他从昏沉里扯出来。因为什么说不通的原因，利威尔信任他，真是他犯最过大的错误，这只会让利威尔受伤。  
他梦见过。梦见把三笠碾碎在建筑物上。梦见爱尔敏在他面前被生吞，而他待在巨人的身体里毫无反应。梦见他是那个让城墙坍塌的巨人。  
某一次，他梦见他吃掉了自己的母亲，醒来以后连着几小时呕吐不止。  
这就是警告 —— 不要得意自满，不要觉得因为他几天没伤害过别人，就意味着他是安全的。他们就该直接把他扔到战场上去，让他杀巨人去吧。要什么优雅风度。只有这样他才能毫无顾忌，才能不去想什么附加伤害。屠杀巨人，他这样他就知道每一个撕碎的生命都是少一个扑向他同伴的怪物。  
艾伦侧身蜷缩成一团，膝盖紧贴在胸口。他闻到自己酸涩的汗水，胃里一阵绞痛。他多半不会睡着了，在他如此一团混乱的时候。  
当然，他终究还是会睡着。  
当然，他梦见他从他的巨人尸体里扒出一条路，在牢房里发现利威尔破碎的尸体就在旁边。  
他猝然惊醒 —— 至少，他以为他清醒，他不知道，一切都这么黑。也许这是另一个梦。他用拳头抵着脸颊，不想哭出声来，他的眼睛还睁着，但黑暗无形无尽，利威尔毫无生命的脸庞在他的神经上熔化，清晰的，真的。艾伦滚下床去——必须见到利威尔，必须确认他还安然无恙 —— 下一刻他在门边停住，想起今晚利威尔不在。  
剩下他一个人。  
艾伦拼命把一只手塞进嘴里，捂住爆发的抽泣，牙齿磕在皮肤上，他浑身一个哆嗦。他倒在地上，跌跌撞撞，想回到床上去，忽然一张毛毯绊住他的脚，他抓住它，拢在胸前捂在嘴边，狠狠咬下去，咬住还没来得及脱口的哭喊。  
只有这是安全的。他不会巨人化。他不会尖叫。  
他把那毯子团成一团，绕着它缩起来，死命把它攒进怀里，手指绞痛，深深埋进粗糙的布料，狂躁地呼吸。吸气。呼气。  
渐渐他冷静下来，完全不明白为什么每一口呼吸都比上一口来得更容易。没有理由，他坐在地上，呼吸，抱着一块毯子 ——  
那闻起来像是利威尔啊。  
所谓的理由忽然回到他脑海。这是利威尔的毯子，丢在这儿等着晚上用的。艾伦赶紧把它从嘴里扯出来，因为哦他妈的利威尔会杀了他的要是他发现艾伦他妈的居然敢嚼他的毯子。  
他都不知道，原来他记得利威尔的味道。  
他应该回到床上去的。谁知道这天晚上还剩下多少时间？计算黑暗里的时间比睡在其中还让人无法忍受。有时比噩梦更甚。  
可艾伦只从墙边那一堆里又抓出一条，铺在地上，用那条毯子把自己裹起来，一直拉到鼻端。这样他甚至能闻得更清楚，闻到利威尔，被他的气味包裹着。艾伦的呼吸还在颤抖，他仍然克制着咬那毯子的冲动。他想象利威尔轻柔的呼吸声，在黑暗某处，近可触及，想象他紧闭的眼帘外就是利威尔给他的暖暖的光。  
他睡着了。  
在他耳边，一个声音悄然钻进模糊的梦境里，他觉得自己在被人用力摇晃。  
“喂，艾伦，你还有五秒钟爬起来，在我开始踢你之前。五…四…三…”  
在他的肚子被人一只脚毫不温柔地踢下去之前，艾伦只来得及眨眨眼。他蜷缩着呻吟一声。  
他在灯光里睁开眼睛，迎上绝不可能出现在这儿的利威尔的脸。  
“超过五秒钟了，” 他还在抱怨。  
“我开始无聊了，你起不起来？”  
艾伦腾地翻过身来，意识到他还躺在地上，缩在利威尔的毯子里。一阵脸红一直烧到他的脖子，感谢上苍昏暗的灯光里还不那么清楚。利威尔在仔细打量他，看着他的脸（很有可能真是一团糟），观察缩在他的毯子里的艾伦全身每一个细节。  
艾伦甚至都不知道利威尔现在会怎么看他。  
“等你用完之后，给我洗干净，” 利威尔终于说，“你说不定还有虱子。”  
艾伦愤怒地跳起来，“我没有！”  
“哦？”  
在乍然一现的灵光之中，艾伦脱口而出 —— “我觉得虱子活不过我的巨人化。”  
利威尔抿了抿嘴，若有所思。“恭喜，从你嘴里说出来的第一件有意义的事。”  
艾伦咧嘴笑了，暗自想着如果他拖着不洗那毯子，他就可以把那气味多留一晚。他不想去考虑利威尔对此有什么意见。  
“十点，我在马厩等你，” 利威尔走之前说，“不用带立体机动。” 

——————————  
艾伦一整个早上都在好奇。他们不可能去对付巨人（但是，哦，神明在上，想想能和利威尔并肩作战，简直无与伦比），因为兵长已经说过不用带立体机动。也许又一场韩吉实验？但要是那样的话，为什么是利威尔来告诉他，而不是她来？目前为止利威尔根本没有参与过实验，虽然他永远都在附近。  
他太兴奋了，忍不住还是早到了十分钟，来回踏步。利威尔告诉他来马厩，就是说他们要骑马，是不是？为了显得主动，艾伦把利威尔的马牵出来，上好马鞍，然后给他自己牵了一匹。利威尔就在这时发现了他，正抓着两条缰绳坐立不安。  
“喂艾伦，把—— 哦。” 他眨眨眼，小小地吃了一惊。甚至他们上马的时候，他都没指责艾伦什么。  
这就对了，艾伦心想，甚至不知道他到底为什么这么高兴。  
利威尔带着他自己的立体机动，整装全身，甚至还有刀。还算有道理，艾伦想着。那人去哪儿都不会放下立体机动的。  
“我们要去哪儿，兵长？”  
“我可以现场胡说个狗屎答案给你，要么你可以闭嘴然后自己看。”  
“狗屎答案是什么？”  
“注意你的语言，小鬼。我们要去摘野花。”  
他们出发了，利威尔向守门的士兵点了点头，艾伦顺从地跟在后面。他们策马朝着像是训练场对面的小树林。阳光暖意融融，田野沐浴其中，但清风仍显凉爽，舒适宜人。原野上犹如金子流淌，树林微微偏绿。艾伦深深呼吸，微风清香，他的马向前努着，奋力抬起头来。  
显然利威尔打定主意今天要足够仁慈，因为他没跟他赛马，却愿意让马在艾伦身边小步慢跑。但当艾伦试着给他一个热情洋溢的微笑，他只是翻个白眼。他们进入森林，树荫斑驳，在阳光下走过，显得尤为寒凉幽深。艾伦不住抻了抻背，向利威尔看去，看风拂乱他的头发，光染红他的脸颊。他们纵马直到溪水岸边。利威尔用手指抚顺他的头发。艾伦偏过脸去，余光却不住瞟向那些手指，努力让他自己的手不要抽动。  
“下来，” 他说，“我们把马留在这儿。别这么开心，你还什么都没干呢。”  
他们拴好马，艾伦跟着利威尔，不胜好奇，走回阳光下。他们已经从营地骑了四十分钟，彻底走进辽阔原野，不见一处民居，直到天际尽头，才隐约有围墙阻断视野。  
“现在，”利威尔说着，转向艾伦，“化成巨人。”  
“什么？” 艾伦感到他的脸上的微笑凝固了，阳光森森发冷。为什么利威尔兵长要这么问韩吉为什么不在这儿这是一场实验吗什么样的实验会 ——  
“这是个命令。”  
“我…是，长官，” 艾伦吞咽一声，抬起右手移到手边，最后睹了一眼利威尔，后者正专注地望着他。  
利威尔戴着立体机动。他乍然忆起那对银光凛凛的双刃，离那人的手不过几寸，疑虑攀上他的心脏。这不可能，但是 —— 如果万一 —— 不管怎样 —— 他做错了什么？为什么利威尔要带他来这里，远离整个世界，然后要他巨人化。  
他不由自主地后退一步。  
“嗯？” 利威尔不耐烦地说，“你有什么问题，你在韩吉面前从来不花这么长时间。这是什么变形恐惧症吗？你需要我像韩吉一样对你尖叫欢呼吗？”  
“不，我只是…”  
利威尔等待着。  
不可能，艾伦对他自己说。利威尔不可能为他花了这么多时间，就为了要他的命。艾伦也没有激怒他，至少今天没有。  
他在梦中巨人化，却不记得？  
“我做错了什么吗，兵长？” 艾伦努力挤出一句，他的手还悬在嘴边，颤抖着。  
利威尔眯起眼睛，“…我完全不理解你现在到底有什么问题。只是澄清一下。我本来计划做点什么训练，不过既然你已经觉得现在是选择碌碌无为的好时机，欢迎花一整天来看着你的手发呆。你需要个目标吗？因为你今天的目标可以是别他妈招我烦。”  
训练。艾伦几乎等不及三思就把牙陷进了血肉里，他眼前的世界摇晃着粉碎。  
像往常一样，他花了些时间才能调整到巨人的视野。参天巨木在眼前融化，骤然渺小如蝼蚁，他们刚刚走过的那片土地近在咫尺。一切都在变，他眨眼片刻，视野才慢慢凝固。  
利威尔纹丝不动，直视艾伦庞大的身躯，甚至看不出肌肉有丝毫紧绷。纵然身形差之万倍，艾伦却觉得巨人之力毫无优势。他知道利威尔一动会是什么样。  
永远不想站在利威尔的刀刃前面。  
“听得见我吗？” 利威尔高声吼道，艾伦点点头，“好极了，抬起右手。”  
艾伦照做，微微困惑，当利威尔叫他抬起左手，他依旧听从，竖起三根手指，一只手在头顶，告诉他17乘以2等于几。这些天来在巨人化里保持头脑清醒越发容易，不会再感到认知分离。在内心深处，他不得不承认韩吉的实验还是有作用的。  
然后利威尔开始让他拿起大大小小的石块，捡起树干，折断一根树枝，直到拿起一段很小的木头 —— 必须用指甲尖小心翼翼地捏着。他把它颤巍巍地捧到利威尔面前，得到那人微微一点头，心里得意得很。  
“现在，” 利威尔说，“换成我。”  
不可能。他一定听错了，因为这个世界上就没有一种情况能让利威尔愿意被这么捏起来。艾伦也不可能做得出来。  
“我说，拿起我试试。”  
艾伦摇头。在巨人身体里紧张担心的感觉有点奇怪，因为他并不能真的感觉到心脏停跳，或者头晕眼花，或者任何别的什么一般的标志告诉他有什么该死的不太对。  
“这是个命令，以防万一你没能理解到。”  
巨人又摇摇头，双手执拗地背到身后，意思表达得清清楚楚。这个世界上有坏主意，还有更坏的，最坏的一种，就是他现在正在听的：把利威尔拿起来。他以前梦见过他握起别的人。那些梦以手里的尸体结束。  
利威尔叹了口气，双臂交叉，“为什么你不愿意？”  
艾伦可以用巨人的嘴唇发声，但他的大脑里总有什么故障，导致他脑子里的声音没法翻译成实际的音节。于是他放弃说话，摊开手在利威尔面前，手指松松弯曲，然后用力攥紧。  
利威尔看懂了。“你就完全不好奇这项训练是什么理由吗？理由是我一直对你吼，现在喊累了。”  
嗯…他确实想知道，但是不可能，他不可能把利威尔抓起来。他双膝跪下，慢慢匍匐在地，下巴支在手上，极尽全力让脸离利威尔更近一些，又舍不得打断两人的对视。利威尔面无表情地看完整套动作，一动不动，任由艾伦呼吸吹起他的衣摆，他靠得太近了。  
“非要这么固执，嗯？” 利威尔踢他的门牙。其实一点儿也不疼，但这个动作实在太平常，艾伦呼呼呼地笑出声来，紧张顿消。“好吧。抱过小猫吗，艾伦？”  
艾伦回想他的童年，点点头。  
“你知道你空手就能轻而易举地把猫掐死吧。你害怕抱猫吗？”  
哦当然不，可那不一样！艾伦呼哧呼哧地抗议。  
“和环境交互作用的过程就是建立肌肉记忆的过程，” 利威尔说。“当你抱猫的时候，你的身体会知道该用多少力气去抓它而又不弄伤它。至少，对于一般小孩，你倒不属于一般小孩 —— 点火烤过活猫吗？”  
艾伦果断摇头。  
“好极了，要是真的烤过那就令人担忧了。”  
可我他妈是个巨人啊，艾伦想说。这难道就不令人担忧吗？！  
“你是怎么教会小孩子跟别的东西相处？你抓着他们的手，你给他们表演如何温柔对待小猫咪。” 利威尔装模作样地发出一种他觉得幼稚得可笑的假声，实际上恐怖得让人起鸡皮疙瘩。“等你长大了，你都不用去想怎么放轻动作。你的肌肉本能地知道。但是你拿起个人的时候没有这种感觉，你只知道担心如果捏死了怎么办。太忙着想这个了，都不敢相信你自己。是我在发疯，还是我说对了？”  
艾伦用力地点头。  
“你在巨人状态下建立肌肉记忆的唯一方式，就是去建立该死的肌肉记忆。你不可能知道怎么安全地把人抓起来，除非你把这种安全限度记到骨头里。总有一天你会在战场上，想都不想就能把你的朋友们从危险中救出来。” （注1）  
利威尔向前一步，这么近艾伦几乎要对眼才能勉强看到他。他的眼睛很明亮，焰焰辉光，艾伦曾经见过，审判台上，利威尔宣布做他的监护人。没有理智地，也许索性不顾，利威尔伸出一只手，沿着艾伦的鼻梁轻抚下去。当他再开口时，声音低沉沙哑，被什么分了心似的，在艾伦心头一下一下地撩拨。  
“恐惧把你绊住了。是它绑住你，困住你。等你能控制它，等到能在战斗里相信自己的时候，才敢放手一搏。你有力量，不过是等着爆发。你会发疯的。掌控一切才能彻底自由，” 利威尔压低嗓音用气声说，“你知道你巨人化的时候，这双眼睛一点儿都没变吗？”  
艾伦一个字一个字地听，他在颤抖。他的知觉在巨人的身体里被稀释，但那人类的身体在回应每一个字。他有一种感觉，他的记忆会把这些句子重复播放很久，很久的时间。  
而且他的确不知道巨人的眼眸长得像他自己那双。更不知道利威尔会注意到…他似乎没能完全理解这句话意味着什么。他只知道他只想做利威尔说的一切，去抛弃那种恐惧，自他巨人化以来在也不曾摆脱的恐惧。  
利威尔向他眨眨眼睛，好像他的理智忽然归位。他后退，小声地，有些尴尬地咳嗽一声。艾伦隐隐觉得利威尔说了他本不想出口的话，便把这一点藏在心里，有一瞬间他走进利威尔的外表之下。他想再有一次。  
“我们还要继续试，” 利威尔毫无必要的提高了声音。“抓起我试试，” 他挑衅地直视着艾伦。  
他就要这么做。艾伦决定了。下一次他看见三笠和爱尔敏，他再也不会害怕碰他们一下。他让自己起身来，盘腿坐好，凝神观察面前这个难题。他必须拿捏仔细，不造成任何伤害，完全避开立体机动，面得掐断那些细小的搭扣。万分谨慎地，他探出拇指和食指，一寸一寸地靠近利威尔的胸口。  
“如果你只用两只手指，” 利威尔突然出声，吓得艾伦被火燎着似的缩回手指，“就只有两个接触点，也就是说你会不得不施更多压力在这两个点上。”  
冷静。他还没犯什么错。利威尔甚至看起来都不恼火。再试一次。想想。

他摊平手掌，把后三个手指移到一边，又从侧边挪过来，拇指和食指试探着环住利威尔的胸口和后背，后者顺从地抬高手臂，让艾伦更容易碰到他。  
这就对了。他慢慢收紧了手，只让指间堪堪感觉到微弱的温暖和活物的存在，比老鹰还机警地盯着利威尔的脸，生怕有一丁点儿不舒服，然后他抬起手。利威尔向前靠，手臂趴在艾伦的拇指上，悬着腿来回摇晃。他看起来对被人抓在半空的状态无比自在。  
他真的好轻，艾伦想着。从这个角度，从他巨人的眼睛里，他能仔细欣赏那种对称的美，利威尔的身体。他的每一部分都比例完美，几乎看不出身高问题。他很柔软，又强大得致命，极致的力量收敛沉睡在艾伦掌心。  
“把我换到另一只手上，” 利威尔命令道，打断了他的遐想。  
可他的手指头握着利威尔的整个躯干，他想不出来能怎么在不掉下去的情况下换只手。可能…他让利威尔往后倒去，其它手指支撑着，用右手大拇指替换左手的，然后向前倾，重复，直到像刚才一样把他握在手里，用左手。整个过程利威尔都被动顺从地任他来回摇晃。  
“再来一次，” 利威尔说，“我不是个布娃娃，把我的反应考虑进去试一次，”  
悉听尊便。这一次，当艾伦双手汇合，利威尔伸手撑着艾伦跳上了另一根手指。  
从此开始他们开启了一系列各种各样的小练习 —— 从半空中接住利威尔（两个要点：尽量抓揽绳，跟着运动方向以最小化冲击），当利威尔固定栖身的桩子（他震惊的是这个对他而言相当微不可查，只要克服刚开始的恐惧），最后是把他抛起来。  
艾伦不敢尝试最后一项，脑子里转着五百种出错方式。接住利威尔是一回事，把他扔向一棵树完全是另一回事。他到底有什么需要能用上这个动作啊？  
“是你的想象力太贫乏了意识不到这有什么重要性吗？” 利威尔失望的表情把艾伦吓得往后缩了缩。“你和你的朋友在战场上，没错，然后他们用光了瓦斯，而你敌人在前脱不开身，不管早晚迟早如此。如果你能把他们扔到正确的轨迹，你们两个都会有更好的生存几率。”  
艾伦缓慢迟钝地意识到，利威尔要求的没有一件事是毫无意义的。每一项练习他都至少有五个清晰的理由，这让他心里的崇敬欣赏再一次高出天际。这，就是他和利威尔这种士兵之间的差别。不只差在攻击上，而是在最大化利用资源，最有效地在战场上利用一切你拥有的。实际上，爱尔敏做得比他自己更好些，艾伦暗暗地想。只不过，爱尔敏其实更擅长战略而不是具体战术，不像利威尔。难怪他活成了人类最强。  
利威尔时不时停在艾伦肩膀上，给他小小地上一课。  
“和任何人统一战线的宗旨是你必须信任他。” 有一次利威尔这么说，靠着艾伦的颈窝坐下。“不是相信他们不会背叛，或者不会哭着当逃兵，这些都算已知条件。真正的信任是清楚战友的能力范围，相信他们也知道你的，清楚他们会不惜一切完成他们许诺的东西；是你不需要回头就肯定他们就在那里。只要你还是个走野路的未知因素，就永远不可能让任何一个士兵信任你。”  
到天色渐晚，艾伦觉得他这几个小时学到的比整个训练生涯学得还要多。利威尔无愧全军之首。这其中的讽刺意义让艾伦暗暗苦笑。  
利威尔向他的脸跳过来，落在他的鼻子上。  
“好了，该回去了，让我总结的话，能告诉你的就是哪怕你比我想的更不那么没用一点，你一样有长路要走。但是既然我饿了，也不想知道你饿了会发生什么，所以到此为止吧。”  
毫无预警，他收回揽绳，垂直下落。艾伦几乎来不及思考，伸手在半空轻轻接住了。利威尔荡到他身后，而艾伦坐下，尽量减少离地的距离。他感觉到后颈刀锋划过，随后一切扭曲变形 —— 他眼前两种影像重叠，猩红的巨人血肉叠映在小小的树木山石上，他意识到自己坐在地上，同时感觉到利威尔的手架起他的双臂。  
片刻世界就回归原位，他回到他自己的小小身体里，利威尔的手牢牢环住他，搀着他回到地面。艾伦挣扎着恢复知觉，人类的知觉，军装贴身，脆弱易碎，世界如此辽阔，什么东西轻轻扇在他脸上 ——  
“嘿小鬼，醒醒。”  
艾伦强迫自己睁开眼睛，利威尔正俯身看着他。一连这么多个小时把他捧在手心里，现在他当真显得高大又不可忽视。艾伦看向自己的手，又看回那位兵长，脑海里的触觉记忆格外生动。  
来不及艾伦反应，他已经扑上去狠狠抱住了利威尔，感受他的温度，他的重量，他的整个存在。  
“这算什么？”  
艾伦的手抚摸他的后背，回忆布料粗糙的质感，那些只有这个维度上能感觉到的种种微小细节。不止是掌上微不可查的重量，而是无限的布料纹理交织成片，柔软的，坚硬的，让艾伦想要碰他，碰他的皮肤——  
“艾伦！你他妈觉得你在干什么？” 利威尔低吼一声把艾伦推开，擒住手腕按在地上。  
“你真像个人类。” 他说。利威尔看着他。  
“你真像个笨蛋。”  
艾伦深呼吸，现实慢慢回到他眼前。他正趴在地上，脖子后面柔软又粗糙，是他的手被按在脑后，利威尔用体重压着他，因为他刚才想抚摸他的长官。  
他离死不远了。  
“对不起！” 他垂死挣扎。“我不知道我 —— 我很抱歉，我没想，求你，求您——” 他含糊不清地说。利威尔充满厌恶地瞥了他一眼，坐起来松开了艾伦的手。艾伦立时双手抱头，下意识地想蜷成一团挨顿拳脚。  
“四眼做实验的时候你从来就没有这种皮肤饥渴症，” 利威尔喃喃地说，“我是不是应该荣幸一下。还是说，拎着个人到处走原来会让巨人勃起吗。”  
艾伦差不多要哭了。他没有，他只是 —— 哦，看在神的份上，他真的硬了，而利威尔知道。地狱啊，他真的愿意放弃一只左手换回利威尔还站在草地上的那一秒。至少他的脸还藏着，利威尔看不见它红得多厉害。  
也许他可以就这么待上一刻钟，等到这个问题过去为止。或者永远。他真的能在这里坐到世界末日。  
“现在又是什么毛病？我们能走了吗？饿的事儿我没在开玩笑，跟你不一样，我是真的工作了一整天。”  
艾伦从他的保护性蜷缩里抬起头来，“可是，兵长…”  
利威尔居高临下地俯视他，视线游走在他弯曲的身体上，然后狠狠翻了翻眼睛，几乎都快能听见了，“操你的艾伦，我真的不在乎，你记不记得我说过别总像个十几岁孩子似的？该死的，站起来，走路。” 利威尔急风骤雨似的说完转身走进树林去牵马，留艾伦一个人抑郁地坐着。  
他不想要利威尔的不在乎，他一边站起来一边意识到，他只想要…  
马蹄嘚嘚响，昭示利威尔归来。他从密林阴翳中现身，夕阳斜斜照在发顶，光辉流淌，金红余烬，给他的五官画上戏剧般的阴影。微风掀起他的衣摆，艾伦屏住呼吸。  
他只想要利威尔。  
“真可惜你竟然站起来了。我还以为我能把你捆在马上带走呢。那就太有意思了。”  
他能说什么？利威尔不要他对待事情像个十几岁的小孩似的，而显然尴尬对他来说就是很孩子气（艾伦现在想想这个定义下得真是混乱，也许侧面反应了利威尔自己就不怎么在乎尴尬）。  
所以…就直说好了。  
艾伦大步走过去抓住了利威尔的肩膀。利威尔向他的手瞥了一眼，眯起眼睛，艾伦觉得浑身都绷紧了准备挨打。  
“我以为我们已经说完了。”  
“这跟巨人化没有关系！” 艾伦飞快地说，“我想要你。我…真的只想要你。”  
利威尔皱眉。“什么，现在？但是你浑身是汗，而且脏得恶心。是我一身汗水脏得恶心。” 他怀疑地四处看看，“而且在室外也太脏了，从经验来说。你永远不知道身上能沾上什么东西。况且我不知道你们这些新兵都是怎么传的，但是在马背上做真是最糟的主意。”  
艾伦能感觉到他的下巴一点一点掉下来，好像还合不上了。利威尔把目光转向他，  
“我知道你们这些饥饿小鬼的冒险精神，但是有点自控！”  
“我，” 艾伦努力地说，“我是说一直。在营地也可以的…” 根本何止是可以。  
利威尔把他的手打下去。“如果你是说在营地里，刚才那一通又算什么？不别再继续说了，我真的不想理解你的奇怪脑子是怎么工作的。说不定还传染。奇怪的小鬼。” 利威尔抛来艾伦的缰绳，翻身上马。  
艾伦小跑着跟上他，竭力理出头绪。所以那是答应了？也许？至少不是个不。他脑子里乱作一团连不成句，只能先跟着利威尔策马回程。

当他们赶回城堡，已是彻底漆黑一片。艾伦掐着时间还了马，跑回去洗漱。冲动让他想飞快洗完，但是他至少还知道他是要去见利威尔，任何灰尘都能让这个晚上悲剧收尾。直到他觉得能让利威尔满意，才冲向那人的房间，湿发贴在额前晃，途中只在厨房停了一秒钟抓东西吃。  
万一利威尔改变主意了呢？万一…他咽下堵着喉咙那口气，推开了门。  
利威尔盘腿坐在床上，看见艾伦，把手上的书放在一边。他不着上衣，只穿了一条松软舒服的裤子，浸在那盏油灯的光里，他的皮肤像是暖金色，身上每一寸都在放松，又不失去线条的锐利。那双手的色调，胃部收紧和胸口雕琢的方式，艾伦不得不承认内心深处什么地方只想膜拜他。  
“你过来不过来？” 利威尔说，“我说服米克等我们一个小时，但是如果你打算全花在犹豫上，我就接着看书了。”  
艾伦立刻穿过房间，紧张感开始在胃里堆积。走向他太简单，之后要做的事他真需要几个小时才能想的清楚。利威尔伸开双臂够向他，下一秒电光似的，轰地抓紧了艾伦扔向床。艾伦惊叫一声，又被堵回去，利威尔的唇已经压上他的，舌头撬开他的牙。  
他想吻回去，但是根本不知道该做什么，手能放在哪，或者是利威尔压在他身上他不知怎么反应。利威尔比他想象过的要重，闻起来有种香皂的清凉，他就这么近，艾伦觉得他一条直线的大脑就要被淹没。  
在他还击的一瞬间利威尔舌头最后在他下唇舔过，随即向后抽身，皱眉瞪着他。“这又是怎么回事？我以为你想要。”  
艾利猛地抽气，试着不那么紧绷，突然发现他刚才浑身僵硬。“我是想！” 他脱口而出，“我只是不…不知道我该做什么。”  
利威尔坐起来，他的手跟烫了似的从艾伦身上撤走，“你从来没做过？” 他简直是责难地问。  
艾伦只能干咽喉咙，“…什么？” 认真的吗，他怎么可能有时间考虑性爱？他的训练就从没停过！他还有目标啊！他还得去杀光巨人啊！他还只有15岁啊！  
“可是，” 如果这场情景不这么尴尬，利威尔脸上困惑的表情真是有趣极了，“你到底该怎么对待这种雏儿？我赌埃尔文知道得很。他有一次说了蜡烛。你想要个蜡烛吗？上天知道你能用它干什么。”  
“不要！” 艾伦手肘撑着坐起来，准备好一但利威尔决定真去咨询团长就一把抱住他压死。“我没事！真的！” 他能怎么开口告诉利威尔他想让他怎么做？利威尔是有经验的那个，不是他！这真的有那么重要吗！“…你难道不记得你的第一次是什么情况吗？”  
“我宁愿忘记。”  
“你瞧，” 艾伦的每一个字都得想流水似的倾泻而出，因为利威尔现在看他的样子就像艾伦是什么奇怪又危险的东西，要小心触碰。看在地狱的份上，这人都没对他的巨人化露出过这种表情！“这本来就不是个问题，好吗？我会弄明白的，只要你告诉我！就只是…我们可以慢一点…？”  
利威尔充满怀疑地看着他。“你确定你不想先去操你的某个朋友什么的，弄明白你想要什么再回来？”  
这场谈话出不来结果了，而时间在流逝。要是今天晚上还有任何希望做点什么，只能靠他自己了。艾伦猛地坐起来，双手抓住衬衫一把扯下，随便扔到地上。他躺回床上，一只手胡乱顺过头发，用目光锁住利威尔，希望那目光里的意思足够清楚。这么做确实起了作用，利威尔脸上饶有兴味，不再像是随时要走人。“请？”  
“听我说，小鬼，我真的没什么耐心，也一点都没有什么教学天分，” 利威尔呢喃着说，他的手无意识地沿着艾伦的腰向下游走。  
艾伦挑眉看他，“你在说什么？你天生就是当老师的料，看看今天下午！”  
突然尴尬的利威尔真是可爱。“如果你能觉得我教得好，你的教官一定是个笨蛋。忘掉这句，我知道他们全是。你才是个笨蛋。混蛋。” 他毫无预警地撞上艾伦的嘴。这次，艾伦艾伦的大脑终于能让他狠狠吻回去，带着他知道的寥寥无几的所有技巧。  
事实上，当利威尔想的时候，他确实可以很有耐心，尽管依旧急切，渴求，但艾伦心底里想象不出利威尔能是任何一种别的样子。他的急迫唤醒了艾伦身体里的什么东西，煽风点火，燎起他自从变回人类以来不断萦绕的饥饿感，摧枯拉朽，在意识到之前，他早已同样凶狠地回应过去。利威尔挨着暴雨似的，一阵颤抖，他合拢牙齿，他就骂他畜牲，声音融化成低低的呻吟，听得艾伦只想咬着不放。利威尔绞得他越来越紧，终于释放的一刻他几乎看见星星。  
他餍足地躺在床上喘息，安定的感觉流遍全身，一直透进世界中心。利威尔在房间里走来走去，胡乱地四处拨弄，艾伦用目光缠着他，喜欢这样不管什么角度，都能至少看见一个吻痕牙印刻在利威尔苍白的皮肤上。只是这么看着，就让他恨不得再占有他一次。  
“起来，懒惰的小鬼，” 利威尔说，“你该走了，我要换床单，它恶心得我都不想看。”  
艾伦不情愿地翻身下床找他的裤子。“我一定得走吗？” 他问着，即使已经伸手接过利威尔给他的床单，准备下楼的时候送给洗衣房。“我想和你待在一起。”  
“你得被关起来，” 艾伦不知道是他的想象，还是利威尔说这话的声音当真如此轻柔，“这是条件。”  
“可我不会在睡着的时候巨人化的。”  
“我不在乎你会不会，我只在乎你能不能控制。但这就是命令。” 艾伦叹气，又顺从地拉开了门。  
“艾伦，” 利威尔的声音让他即刻转身回来，突如其来的希望利威尔能改变主意 ——  
“感觉好点了吗？”  
“好多了…兵长。” 他惊讶地发现这居然是真的。  
“那么，明天见。”  
微笑浮现在他嘴角，“是，兵长！”  
他把床单送进洗衣房，然后思考他接下来该干什么。米克要给他上锁，可是他又不知道去哪儿找人。也许已经在下面等了？一直穿过走廊，走过大厅，艾伦都没见到人影。他在楼梯前停顿，攥紧蜡烛，走下台阶。  
跟他强迫自己去接受的完全不同。牢房仍旧狭小逼仄，四墙凛立，但艾伦满心是白日和傍晚的欢喜，没一点儿地方给恐慌。他把蜡烛放在小凳上，换上睡衣。利威尔的毛毯还如清晨一样留在墙边；艾伦忘记带去洗了。他只挣扎片刻，下床把它抱上来。利威尔不会介意的，他这么告诉自己。或者，他介意也没关系，既然无论如何都要洗。  
他把自己的毯子拿到一边，把利威尔的铺在床上，然后把自己那套盖在上面。无事可做，他索性钻进两条毯子中间。利威尔的气味鲜明如昨，勾着艾伦的记忆回到他们刚才那场活动上。想起来，又不受控制地咧嘴笑了。他惬意地伸展四肢，感受身体里快乐的暖意。他几乎能假装利威尔就躺在旁边。  
米克就在这时找到他，已经听话地在牢房里躺好，等着锁门。他一言不发，只是向艾伦点点头，关门落锁。艾伦闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。他摆脱萦绕的恐惧，想起原野辽阔，想起那些连续不断的抛接练习。距离和轨道在他眼前浮现，想象不同的高度和力道，最后他陷入梦境，手上捧着幻影般的重量。  
他梦见他还是那个巨人，空旷的田野，零星野树，一次又一次接住利威尔，从不失手，从不犹豫。然后利威尔走到一边，三笠绕着他飞来飞去，一点都不害怕，不管他抛得多远，她都会回来。爱尔敏需要更小心，他聪明机敏，可是动作反应有限，自由落体的一瞬间总是全身紧张。他小心地接住爱尔敏。  
有时候只有他们两个。有时候让，萨沙，和莱纳也加入他们，最后，他意识到有人落在肩头，暖如莺羽，轻如鸿毛 —— 不用回头，他知道那是妈妈。  
哪怕只这么一次，无人身亡。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者放在原文后记的部分：  
omake: (for Gussie, who challenged me to keep going) 
> 
> 利威尔充满怀疑地看着他。“你确定你不想先去操你的某个朋友什么的，弄明白你想要什么再回来？”  
这场谈话出不来结果了，而时间在流逝。要是今天晚上还有任何希望做点什么，只能靠他自己。艾伦猛地坐起来，双手抓住衬衫一把扯下，随便扔到地上。他躺回床上，一只手胡乱顺过头发，用目光锁住利威尔，希望那目光里的意思足够清楚。这么做确实起了作用，利威尔脸上饶有兴味，不再像是随时要跳起来走人。“请？”  
“我听说处女都会哭的，你要先哭吗？因为显然你还没硬。”  
“我好着呢，” 艾伦说，“真的。我不会哭的。” 除了被你气哭。  
利威尔慢慢伸手探向他，手不那么稳，好像随时都能收回去。然后他停下，环住他的五指。“据说第一次都会很浪漫。佩特拉说的。有什么是浪漫的吗？韩吉曾经把一颗心脏刻成巨人形状了，你也想要那种东西吗？”  
利威尔是真的打算把他所有的队友都说道一遍才够吗？因为艾伦现在真的不想关心别人。还有巨人，这个世界上离性感最远的东西。他都不想说话，只想要这个人，真的。  
“没关系的，” 他说，“我真的不在乎，我发誓这没关系，” 他反握住利威尔的手腕，直到他彻底趴在他身上，然后把他拉进一个吻里。这一次要好得多，利威尔缓缓地，不紧不慢地舔吻，任由他回吻。  
但是还有一件事留在脑后…  
“等等，” 当他们好不容易分开时他抓紧利威尔的肩膀不许他退远，然后问，“韩吉刻那颗心脏的时候，那份浪漫是给谁的？”  
“我没问，” 利威尔说，“可能是给巨人吧。”  
他们充满哀悼地对视一眼。  
‘我是不会刻你的，不过，” 利威尔快速地说，“…除非你真的想要那东西。”  
艾伦脸色发白。“不用了，谢谢。”  
“你不用一副羞愧的样子，人们总有各种各样的喜好，没什么可尴尬 —— ”  
“认真的，我不想被刻出来，我发誓。” 他不用知道有些人喜欢在做爱的时候被人雕刻，也能活得很好，因为这真的太诡异了。利威尔张嘴想接着说，于是艾伦干脆双手捧过他的脸，堵住了他的嘴，用另一个深吻。一旦他确定利威尔不会随时后退，就用手沿着他背后摸下去，弓起身子，恨不得碾碎了他。  
“等一下，” 利威尔对着他的嘴唇说，“你确定你知道怎么做，对吧？因为这种情况下一个人要插进另一个的——” （注3）  
“我知道，” 艾伦低吼一声，“我住在军队里！”  
“别冲我自作聪明，” 利威尔狠狠地说，“我不过是在问你。”  
打断利威尔，压回去亲他真是艾伦这辈子最大的成就，利威尔终于躲开他的嘴，吻进他颈窝里。现在终于他们能干点什么了，终于。利威尔双唇滚烫，吻得他浑身刺痛，手渐渐摸上艾伦的胸口。他想反击，用手摸遍利威尔全身，但是利威尔贴得太紧，他只能碰到后背。艾伦终于鼓起勇气掐他臀部，显然很有效果，因为利威尔浑身一震，胯下狠狠顶弄，想刺激艾伦去掰开他的腿。这感觉真好，利威尔的坚挺蹭上他的，利威尔舔他的乳头，他本能地用力一顶。  
利威尔挑起眼角看他，脸颊绯红，头发凌乱得诱人。“所以这算是足够的前戏了吗，还是…”  
艾伦瞪着他，胸膛剧烈起伏。利威尔翻了翻眼睛，叹气。  
“好了，好了，别这么看我。你真的第一次做吗？因为你看起来完全不紧张啊。”  
“因为我已经气得没心情紧张了！” 艾伦吼道，“我们今天晚上还要做吗？你现在到底能不能操？”  
利威尔眯起眼睛，但是终于他开始解艾伦的裤子，他的手探进去，五指环住，艾伦低吟一声迎上他的手——  
有人在拍门。  
“嘿利威尔！” 米克在门外大叫，“到点了，我得把这孩子扔回地下室去。” 
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
注1: 此处原文“he was detained"， detain有拘留，禁闭，也有耽搁的意思，应当是作者故意指代不明，艾伦不知道到底是哪个意思，所以更担心。
> 
> 注2: “你的朋友” 反复出现，原文真的是your fiends. 利威尔从来没想过他自己会用上这些。这篇文里，如果从利威尔的角度讲，他赌上命，为了一件对他自己没有直接用处的事情，为了艾伦能在战场上帮上他的朋友然后觉得他自己有点儿用，或者为了人类战场上更有优势，哪怕训练过程中他自己随时可能被捏死 —— 为了不影响艾伦，周围没有一个人，如果他受伤，连急救都赌在艾伦身上。


End file.
